Loving Luhan Once More
by 614whiteberry
Summary: Sehun berharap ia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, namun ia berpikir apakah ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya? Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan. Main Pair: SeLu,HunHan. Genre: Fluff,Slice of life,Drama, slight angst.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! SeLuminati iz HERE! yep setelah mendapat permintaan, ancaman dan sebagainya finally i post a new story!

Ini aku tulis bulan Januari (so practically im still in my hiatus/wb mode) :3

But Kl respon untuk cerita ini memuaskan, well mungkin,ya Mungkin, aku akan nerusin cerita ini.

Terinspirasi dari film The Vow (Dengan aktor utama Sehun Western version a.k.a channing tatum (Ya,aku anggap Sehun mirip channing tatum pls jangan protes))

Jadi kl ada kesamaan kejadian sama yg di film jangan aneh aku memang ambil beberapa adegan dari film asli :')

* * *

Loving Luhan once more

/br

 _Aku berjanji untuk membantumu mencintai hidup,_

 _Untuk selalu merangkulmu dalam kasih sayang,_

 _untuk bersabar saat cinta memintanya,_

 _Dan untuk hidup dengan kehangatan hatimu,_

 _Dan selalu menganggapnya rumah bagiku._

/br

"Film yang fantastis! Aku sangat menyukai peran utamanya."

Sehun meringis, "Peran utamanya adalah psikotik dengan kepribadian ganda Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya seorang sadis."

"Hey aku bukan seorang sadis okay? Hanya saja sang peran utama benar-benar berakting dengan hebat, kau tahu sesulit apa berakting menjadi dua kepribadian yang berbeda? Dan juga dia merepresentasikan kepribadian jekyll dan hyde dengan sangat sempurna!"

" _Nerd."_ Sehun berbisik namun tetap terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan memukul dada Sehun keras hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Ck pria brengsek."

"Pria brengsek yang mencintaimu baby," goda Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa dan berdiri sambil menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari teater.

"Wow,Saljunya tidak selebat ini ketika kita masuk."

Luhan terkikik geli dan merangkul tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah,kita harus segera kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin meminum cokelat panas!" seru Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mencium dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari bioskop yang mereka kunjungi. Luhan masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Hidungnya memerah akibat kedinginan. Sementara Sehun harus membersihkan salju yang menutupi kaca mobil mereka.

"Uh Dingin! Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku!" keluh Sehun ketika masuk ke mobil dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Luhan membantu Sehun dengan menangkup kedua tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Thanks."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menciumnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng, mengangkat kakinya dan memeluknya didada "Nuh-uh. Aku Lebih suka seperti ini,lebih hangat dan aku lebih bebas menciummu saat aku ingin."

Sehun memutar bola matanya namun tidak protes dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Mereka berkendara menuju rumah, diperjalanan Sehun menyalakan radio dan sebuah lagu terdengar.

" _My love, there's only you in my life,The only thing that's right~"_

Sehun bernyanyi mengikuti lagu membuat Luhan tertawa dibuatnya karena ekspresi melankolis Sehun yang dibuat-buat.

"Hey kenapa kau tertawa? Ini lagu romantis Luhan," ucap Sehun sok serius, " _And I, I want to share All my love with you.."_

"Aku tahu ini lagu yang sangat romantis. Tapi kau," Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau membuatnya terdengar lucu.."

" _And your eyes!"_ pekik Sehun menyanyi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Oh Tuhan mengapa aku menikahi Pria bodoh ini," ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jawabannya mudah. Karena kau begitu mencintaiku."

Luhan tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk mencium pipi Sehun saat rambu lalu lintas memerintahkan mobil mereka untuk berhenti.

Sehun tersenyum saat ia merasakan bibir dingin namun lembut suaminya. Hingga tidak menyadari sebuah truk besar yang berjalan oleng di belakang mereka karena jalanan yang licin akibat salju. Truk itu berusaha menhentikkan lajunya namun gagal dan membentur bagian belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Luhan dengan keras. Luhan terpental dengan keras ke kaca depan hingga kaca itu pecah dan tubuh Luhan terlempar keluar. Sementara Sehun terhempas dengan keras namun sabuk pengaman masih melindunginya.

"Luhan," rintih Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan yang berada diatas kap mobil. Tangannya dengan lemah terulur untuk menggapai Luhan.

 _Pakai sabuk pengamanmu,Luhan._

 _Ini salahku. Maafkan aku._

 _###_

Bau darah, sirene mobil ambulans serta sakit yang ia rasakan dipunggungnya membuat Sehun pusing bukan main. Melihat Luhan dengan matanya yang sudah mulai buram, entah kenapa Sehun malah mengingat saat-saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan.

4 tahun lalu,

Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan disebuah pesta yang sahabatnya,Kai,adakan di rumah besarnya. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang menyukai pesta. Tapi demi persahabatannya dengan Kai ia akhirnya datang walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dipesta itu, pertama kali ia lihat pria dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat tidak pantas berada di pesta liar seperti ini. Entahlah, ada yang berbeda dari pria itu yang membuat Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok kecil itu. Ketika ia tertawa, atau ketika ia lompat kegirangan saat sedang menceritakan sesuatu dengan imajinatif kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Terlihat aneh, Sehun tidak suka laki-laki yang terlalu ceria, _hyperactive_ , dan bertingkah sok imut. Tapi kakinya membawa Sehun mendekat kepada pria itu. Bibirnya bergerak menanyakan nama pria asing itu dan mengajaknya untuk keluar. Hatinya berdesir ketika pria asing itu mengedip beberapa kali dengan bulu mata lentiknya dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Sehun mengajaknya untuk makan malam disebuah kafe dekat rumah Kai bernama Au revoir. Dan ketika Luhan tidak segan-segan memesan makanan junk food dengan porsi bersar dan bercerita mengenai kegemarannya membaca buku,Sehun memutuskan untuk mengencani Luhan.

Dan ketika mereka makan malam di hari jadi mereka yang ke-100 dan bermain _russian roulette_ dengan sekotak cokelat kesukaan Sehun ditemani tawa Luhan yang kencang, Sehun memutuskan kalau Luhan adalah orangnya.

 _He's The one for Sehun._

 _###_

Untuk Sehun, kesehatan Luhan lebih penting dari apapun bahkan dari kesehatannya sendiri.

Ketika itu Hujan turun dengan deras saat Luhan sedang bekerja di kafe. Walaupun ia terjangkit flu namun ia tetap berusaha melayani pelanggannya dengan baik. Luhan bermaksud membersihkan sebuah meja dekat jendela ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat foto polaroid dimana ia sedang tertidur tertempel disana.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat beberapa obat terletak disana.

Luhan mengambil sekotak tisu dan melihat sebuah notes dengan tulisan _"Untuk hidungmu."_ tertempel disana.

Luhan terkikik geli. Ia lalu mengambil obat sakit kepala dan melihat tulisan _"Untuk kepalamu."_ Tertempel disana.

Yang terakhir, ia mengambil foto Sehun yang sedang berpose dengan jari membentuk huruf 'V'

" _Ini untuk hatimu.."_

Terakhir Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah botol lube dengan notes "Dan yang ini untuk nanti malam." Membuat ia tertawa geli.

Sehun yang sudah lama berdiri didepan kafe ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang celana ketat hitam ditangannya.

"Ini benar-benar gila," ucap Sehun yang beridiri di luar kafe,memerhatikan pergerakkan Luhan gingga tubuhnya basah karena kehujanan, "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya."

###

"Seperti yang kau tahu CT Scan dari suamimu menunjukkan bahwa ia mengalami trauma kepala. Ia masih koma untuk menenangkan sistemnya dan membiarkan cedera otaknya sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Setelah itu Sehun tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter dengan baik.

Luhannya belum sadarkan diri walaupun kecelakaan yang terjadi sudah berlalu dua minggu yang lalu. Sehun dengan setia menunggu, terkadang ditemani oleh teman-teman terdekat mereka seperti Lay,Jongdae,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol serta kekasihnya.

Sehun masuk kekamar Luhan dan duduk disisi ranjang luhan dengan perlahan. Luhan masih tidak sadarkan diri, Luka-Luka yang sudah dijahit menggores wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Sehun menyelipkan cincin pernikahan mereka dijari Luhan.

Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan Luhan mengalami hilang ingatan.

Dimana ia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang ia alami selama hidupnya.

Melupakan momen-momen berharga dalam kisah hidupnya bersama Sehun.

Tidak terkecuali kenangan yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka. Kenangan yang selalu Luhan kenang, yang selalu ia ceritakan dengan ekspresif sebelum mereka tidur.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil memegang tangan Luhan erat.

p

3 tahun lalu,

Dimalam ketika Sehun berulang tahun. Sehun mengajak Luhan makan malam di restoran langganan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Chocolate roulette?" usul Sehun saat mereka menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Ok! Tapi memangnya kau sudah membeli coklatnya?"

"Ta-da!" Sehun mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat yang ia sudah siapkan.

"Wow!" Seru Luhan riang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Pilih yang kau suka tuan."

Luhan memilih satu coklat dan memakannya sekaligus.

"Oh!ada selai jeruk didalamnya? Ugh!"

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi jijik Luhan sambil memilih satu coklat dan memakannya.

"Mmm, ini enak," komentarnya, "Kenapa kau tidak coba yang berwarna putih? Mungkin didalamnya ada kacang _almond_ ,favoritmu."

Luhan dengan ragu mengambil cokelat yang diusulkan Sehun, lalu ia memakannya sekaligus. Sehun mengamati reaksi Luhan yang sedang mengunyah cokelatnya. Sehun menunggu hingga cokelat didalam mulut Luhan meleleh sebelum Luhan menyadari ada benda aneh didalam cokelat yang ia makan.

Luhan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan benda keras dan berbentuk lingkaran dari mulutnya. Alisnya yang bertaut bingung berubah terangkat ketika ia terkejut melihat benda yang terletak didalam cokelat yang ia makan.

Benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan berlian kecil menghiasinya.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

###

Teman-teman dekat Sehun dan Luhan datang. Kai,Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol datang bersama untuk menjenguk Luhan yang masih koma. Kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah, dan isak tangis yang belum sempat berhenti memberikan boneka kesayangan Luhan kepada Sehun.

 _Pinku-Pinku._

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo untuk berterima kasih, dan menenangkan Kyungsoo kalau Luhan baik-baik saja.

Ia ingat sebelum menikah, Luhan memberikan Pinku Pinku untuk Kyungsoo karena ia bilang ia tidak mungkin sempat mengurus pinku-pinku setelah ia menikah dan mempunyai banyak anak dengan Sehun.

###

" _Aku berjanji untuk membantumu mencintai hidup,Untuk selalu merangkulmu dalam kasih sayang,untuk bersabar saat cinta memintanya,Dan untuk hidup dengan kehangatan hatimu,Dan selalu menganggapnya rumah bagiku."_

"Dan untuk sepakat untuk memberikan anak kita,pinku-pinku, kepada ayah angkatnya Kyungsoo."

Sehun tertawa.

Janji itu terdengar begitu manis ditelinga Sehun membuat hatinya terasa diremas namun terasa melegakan. Ia harusnya memuji Luhan untuk menciptakan janji pernikahan sepuitis itu. Tentu saja Luhan dapat membuatnya, ia seorang pencinta novel romansa. Bahkan Luhan tahu beberapa frasa latin tentang cinta.

" _In Peretuum Et Unum Diem*_ "

Sehun harusnya terenyuh mendengar Luhan dengan fasih mengucapkan kata latin itu dengan senyumannya yang manis namun sesuatu digenggaman tangan Luhan yang gemetar membuat ia tertawa.

"Apakah kau menuliskan janji pernikahan kita di brosur au revoir?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tahu aku pelupa dan kertas ini hanya kertas yang tersisa dinakas rumahmu!"

"Rumah kita," koreksi Sehun.

"Rumah kita."

'Pendeta' berdeham, membuat Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak kaget dan tertawa canggung karena malu.

"Well, sebenarnya bukan kau saja," ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kertas brosur au revoir yang ia pakai untuk menulis janji pernikahannya.

Luhan terkekeh,berusaha menahan tawanya yang besar meledak.

"Aku berjanji, tidak, bersumpah untuk mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, bagaimanapun dirimu dulu, kini,nanti dan selamanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu tahu bagian terdalam dari jiwaku, walaupun rintangan yang kita lalui akan memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu bisa menemukan jalan untuk ku kembali padamu."

"Well,sebagai pendeta sekaligus saksi dan sahabat dari pengantin pria yang berperan sebagai 'Dominan'" ucap Kai serius diselingi tawa dari Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Yixing, "Aku nyatakan kalian sebag-"

" _Shit_! Penjaga keamanan!" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba membuat mereka dengan kompak menoleh kearah yang Yixing tunjuk.

"Oh _Shit_!" Umpat Kai, " _Shit_! Kalian menikah dengan sah dan sekarang cium pasangan kalian dan lari!"

Sehun dan Luhan berciuman cepat dan ikut berlari bersama teman-teman mereka saat penjaga keamanan taman hiburan yang menjadi tempat favorit Luhan (sekaligus tempat mereka menikah) juga mengejar mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa. Tangan Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Ia akan terus menuntun Luhan kemanapun, hingga akhir perjalanan mereka.

Dan Sehun berencana untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

###

Ada untuk Luhan disaat senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit seperti janji yang tidak pernah terucapkan. Janji itu memang ada disana, akan selalu ada disana, walaupun Sehun tidak mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

Luhan merengut, mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya dengan keras, poni yang ia ikat keatas ia tarik saat inspirasi yang terus muncul diotaknya menggodanya untuk segera dituangkan disecarik kertas tapi tidak bisa ia tulis dengan benar. Entah dari segi gaya bahasa, penulisan, bla bla bla, hal-hal itu hanya tidak terlihat tepat tertulis disana.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan hidupnya, 'My Better Half' Jika ia menceritakan Luhan kepada orang tuanya dengan bangga, tersenyum melihat tingkah _childish_ pasangannya itu. Semua yang ia lakukan tidak dibuat-buat. Berdasarkan teori Luhan ia manly dan dewasa,tapi sebenarnya ia kekanak-kanakan dan Sehun tidak sedikitpun membencinya.

"Aku sudah tahu ceritanya Sehun. Itu semua berada dikepalaku," ucap Luhan seperti tahu Sehun ada disana memperhatikannya walaupun ia tidak sedikitpun mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Tapi aku hanya, aku hanya tidak bisa menulisnya dengan baik!"

Sehun mendekati Luhan perlahan dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang, "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu? Bagaimanapun juga aku seorang produser musik yang tidak jarang menciptakan sebuah syair."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Silahkan tuan genius."

Sehun menahan tawanya sambil mengambil kertas dimeja, ia menopang dagunya dibahu Luhan sambil membaca isi cerita yang Luhan tulis dengan berantakan dikertas tersebut.

"Hmm ini bagus," komentarnya, "Well kau menulis dengan sangat unik,menambahkan gambar kucing dan bunga juga bukan hal biasa."

Luhan terkikik geli sambil menatap Sehun yang masih membaca dengan serius, "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya?"

"Huh?" gumam Sehun bingung sambil menatap Luhan, "Memang benar, tentu saja."

"Ya aku tahu. Maka dari itu Sayang," panggil Luhan lembut sambil mengambil kertas digenggaman Sehun, "Ini bukan cerita yang kutulis. Ini hanya coret-coretan yang kubuat ketika aku bosan."

Luhan mengambil kertas lain dimeja dan menunjukannya kepada Sehun, "Ini baru cerita yang kubuat."

Sehun terdiam,terlalu malu untuk memikirkan ide untuk mencari alasan. Luhan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak didekapan Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga,thanks aku akan menyimpan kertas ini karena kau memujinya." Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas namun Sehun merasa itu tidak cukup. Ia kembali menarik Luhan untuk berciuman. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berbaring dilantai dengan Luhan yang ada diatas tubuhnya, menciumi wajah,leher dan dada Sehun.

p

Luhan meringis dan melenguh ketika Sehun mulai bergerak,dan Sehun membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Dalam kondisi apapun."

p

Maka disinilah ia, berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang mulai sadarkan diri. Luhan masih melenguh kesakitan, matanya masih menyipit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Jangan panik. Ia akan sedikit gugup,jadi berikan waktu untuknya," Ucap dokter disebelah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"He-hey," sapa Sehun gugup.

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan alis yang bertaut, "Hey?"

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Uh,um.." Luhan berpikir sebentar. Masih sulit untuk merangkai kata, "Kepalaku sakit."

"Hey tidak apa-apa itu normal." Ucap sang dokter.

Mata Luhan bergerak dengan cepat melihat sekeliling. Ia terus bergumam,gelagapan.

"Luhan," panggil dokter itu lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau berada dirumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan mendapatkan cedera kepala tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan memperhatikan selang infus ditangannya dengan bingung ia lalu mendongak menatap Sehun, "Apakah ada orang lain dalam kecelakaan itu? Apa ia terluka?"

Sehun terkesiap, ia menatap dokter dengan bingung dan dokter itu hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menatap iba Sehun.

"Ka-kau tidak mengenalku?Kau tentu mengenalku,bukan?"

"Huh?" Luhan mengernyit, "Yeah, kau dokter yang merawatku."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Terkejut dan terluka. Ia dengan pelan berpindah ke sebelah ranjang Luhan.

"Luhan,aku suamimu."

Luhan mengernyit dalam.

"Luhan." Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan dan Luhan menepisnya. Luhan merasakan sesuatu melingkar dijarinya dan melihat sebuah cincin silver terlingkar disana. Ia lalu membuka cincin itu dan melihat nama yang tertera didalamnya.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Ya sayang,aku Sehun," ucap Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, ia dengan takut menatap dokter yang masih berdiri disana.

"D-dok, dimana orang tuaku? Aku ingin bertemu orang tuaku."

p

"Tuan oh!"

"Kau bilang ia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Benar. Tapi trauma kepala tidak seperti patah tulang yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Terkadang saat pembengkakan selaput menekan kearah tengkorak ini dapat menimbulkan kerusakan. Pembengkakan otak bisa menimbulkan kebingungan,hilang ingatan dan perubahan mood yang tidak menentu. Itu sangat normal."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Normal?! Ia tidak mengingatku!"

Sehun meninggalkan dokter itu dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Terlalu menyesakkan bahka ketika AC sudah terpasang banyak didalam sana.

Sehun merasakan sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk pundaknya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang tersenyum canggung berdiri dibelakang sofa yang sedang ia tiduri.

"Oh!" gumamnya sambil dengan cekatan duduk, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi orang tuaku?" tanya Luhan dengan gugup.

"Belum," hanya itu jawaban dari Sehun, "Apa kau lapar?"

"Huh?yeah sedikit."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

Sehun berjalan didepan Luhan untuk menunjukan jalan menuju kantin rumah sakit kepada Luhan. Ia tidak menggenggam tangan Luhan karena dari gestur yang Luhan buat (memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat) Sehun tahu Luhan tidak ingin ia sentuh.

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Luhan ketika mereka sudah duduk disalah satu meja, "Kenapa aku menindik kupingku? Kenapa rambutku berwarna cokelat? Apa ayahku mengijinkan aku melakukan ini semua?"

Sehun tertawa, "Kau menindik kupingmu karena kau ingin. Kau mewarnai rambutmu karena kau bilang warna hitam membosankan."

"Kau mengenal diriku dengan baik?"

"Tentu. Sudah kubilang aku ini suamimu."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sambil memeperhatikan Sehun yang makan dengan lahap, "Jadi kita benar-benar sudah menikah?"

"Yeah."

"Berapa lama?"

"3 tahun."

Luhan membelalak kaget, wow itu waktu yang cukup lama. Seingatnya ia bukan tipe orang yang berkomitmen.

"Pekerjaanku?"

"Kau penulis novel."

"Pe-penulis?!" pekik Luhan tak percaya, "Aku hanya seorang penulis?!Aku bukan seorang pebisnis? Aku tidak melanjutkan bisnis ayahku? Astaga."

Entah kenapa rasa kesal meluap didada Sehun membuat ia menggebrak meja dan menatap Luhan, "Hey menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah hal yang tabu. Kau adalah penulis terkenal,kau sedang menyelesaikan sekuel dari novel terlarismu. Menjadi pebisnis bukan berarti kau bisa lebih sukses dari sekarang."

Luhan menatap Sehun,tatapan itu membuat rasa bersalah menghampiri Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja kau berkata seperti itu kepada hal yang begitu kau sukai membuatku-"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yeah maaf," ucap Sehun sambil membuka puding coklat yang ia beli dan meletakannya dinampan Luhan, "Makanlah."

"Tidak terima kasih," tolak Luhan lembut, "Aku tidak suka puding coklat. Puding coklat tidak baik untuk tubuhku."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang makan makanannya (yang berporsi sedikit) dalam diam.

Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan.

Apakah ia benar-benar Luhan?

-TBC-

*Forever and a day (means selamanya dan hari setelahnya aww isn't it sweet)

Kritik&Saran diterima banget.

dan Kalo mau request sesuatu ke sini aja;

FB Page: **SeLuminati**

Twitter (FAST RESPOND): **mymusehun**


	2. pengumuman giveaway

Halo!

Sebelumnya maaf, kalian tertipu lagi karena ini bukan update tapi hanya pengumuman :")

sejujurnya, pengen sih update... tapi setiap kali nyoba untuk nulis, udah ga bisa. istilah kerennya sih writer's block.

mungkin karena HunHan bukan Muse lagi. huhu

Tapi sekarang lagi nyoba untuk coba nulis ff lagi, tapi... lebih ke chanbaek atau kaisoo :")

maka dari itu saudara2 sekalian. Aku bikin giveaway!

Syaratnya sih cuman tulis kelanjutan dari FF Saudade/ Loving Luhan Once More/ Oh Sweet Sugar Daddy

Chapternya maksimal 5 chapter.

Yang menang bakal dapet FANART BOOK Dari WINDEER sama Fanart book HunHan yang Deer's Diary.

untuk info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi aku di twitter bulsuitdorok


End file.
